Becoming Insane, Naraku's Advantage
by J Rae Mathews
Summary: An American group visits Japan. Two good friends stumble upbove 'the' well leading to the older Japan. After realising, one friend takes Kagome's place, another becomes hateful and jelious. Help her, quick! Uip... too late
1. Becoming Insane Part 1

^**&&^%$##$%^&&**^

  


Jessie, quietly, searched through her backpack for her lunch money. Desperate, she 

walked over to the geek table, where she was favored. She smiled sweetly and spoke, 

"'Cuse me, may muah borrow zome money for 'zis 'lunch' or however you call iz?" They slowly looked at one another, grinning broadly, stuffing their hands into their pockets and

pulling out a couple dollars. Jessie smiled, sliding the green paper into her hands and disappearing into a crowd.

  


"Suckers!" She whispered, regular accent. "They are such geeks! Ha!" She flipped the dollars in their stack, counting silently. "Ten bucks... Awesome." She slid the wad of money into her back pocket and stepped into clear view, just as the bell rang. Lunch was over. Time for her field trip.

  


&**((*&**&*))**&

  


Being in her second year of High School, Jessie Holmes knew everything about survival. Even pretending to be French got everyone's attention. Of course, her best friend, Deidra Jones, was also one of the fittest to survive. Or in other words, stay out of the 'geek' category. 

  


Deidra and Jessie had been the bestest friends since the beginning and even made other friends. Inez Meds, Clare Arrow, Deanna Devus, and Theirry Elles. Deidra and Jessie had many things in commen. Drawing, anime, some guys, and more. They even had a couple classes together. Even played the same instruments; flute and piano.

  


For some time now, they had grown an interest in Japan. Since anime was one of their favorite things, they found out many things about Japan, but we can explain that later.

  


Jessie's appearance was pretty skippy but... Normally, she would wear some kind of shirt with a yellow and navy blue sweatshirt over it, and sometimes, flares and tennis shoes. Shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes.

  


Deidra's appearance was very classy and nice. A nice, colorful, T-shirt with a classic pair of flares or shorts and tennis shoes, sometimes, sandals. Mid-back bright blonde hair, greenish-blue eyes, and glasses.

  


Being the way they were, they wern't very popular, but they wern't made fun of A LOT. They were... Normal.

  


Until... The field trip they had one cold day.

  


()()()()***^***()()()()

  


Jessie sat on the, freezing, leather seat next to Deidra. Deidra shivered as a cold breeze wandered into the bus. Jessie's head was under the window, soaking up as much sun as she could. "H-how can you j-just sit there?" Deidra, finally, mummbled in a quivering voice. Jessie turned her head to look at her. "One word... Sun." Deidra snorted. "On our way b-back, I-I g-get the w-window sea-t!" Jessie smiled lightly. "Deal..." They shook hands and fell against the back of the chair, asleep in a few minutes.

  


They were shooken awake by Theirry and Clare. "Are we there yet?" Stretched Jessie. Clare laughed, but shook her head. Deidra sighed a heavy, sad, sigh. "We're going to freeze to death!" She, barley, shouted, sarcasticly. Jessie laughed, along with Inez, Deanna, Clare, and Theirry. Deidra pouted at Jessie and she stopped. "It's not funny! I'm f-f-freezing!" They, evenually, stopped laughing and clamed down enough to fall asleep themselves.

  


Jessie and Deidra couldn't go back to sleep so, instead, they began to talk. "What do you think we'll find there, Jess?"

"I dunno, maybe, an old temple and Rumiko Takahashi..." Deidra laughed. "That would be the day the sky finally fell." Jessie smiled and looked out the window, watching a plane take-off. 'I wish...' Deidra shook Jessie's shoulder. "Hey, another question, Jess."

"Huh?"

"If you could be any anime character, who would you be?"

"Does it have to be a girl?"

"No..." Jessie thought for a second. She had never thought about it. 'There's Heero...Oh and Delmoan. Goku, even Chi-Chi...' Jessie's thoughts were interuptted as Deidra began, "while your thinking, I'll tell you who I would be..."

"Who?" Jessie said, unbelieveingly. Deidra looked over at her, smirking evily.

  


Jessie slowly began to smile. "Kagome, huh?" Deidra sighed. "She's so lucky! She has a hott half-demon by her side! He even likes her back!" I smiled with a laugh. "You'd be really girly..."

"WHO CARES!" She shouted, but covered her mouth.Leaning into Jessie's ear, she whispered, "at least I'd actually have a guy next to me..." I nodded respectfully and moved away from her. "Well..."

"Well what?"

"Who would you be? Sango? She get's Miroku, probably." Jessie shook her head. "Naw." She finally spoke. "If anyone, it would be Heero." Deidra, briskly, tilted her head to the side. "Heero? From Gundam Wing?" Jessie nodded, looking away to her feet. "Why...?"

"Because... He actually has a Gundam that's cool..." Deidra smiled, knowing that's not who she would be and leaned back, pulling out the Inu-Yasha manga she had brought along and started flipping through it.

  


Jessie watched for a few minutes, then looked up at the sky through the window. 'I wounder when it will fall...'

Then, a new poem popped into her head. She tore out her journal and pencil, carfully writing it down.

  


  


  


**Poem For The Sky;**

  


**You hold the sun,**

**You bare the clouds.**

**You smile at the birds,**

**You deal with the killer smoke.**

**But why?**

  


**You whisper through the wind,**

**You smile at the sunset.**

**You never sleep**

**You can't see... I know why, now.**

  


**Because you love us!**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Chapter 1:

  


Only the Beginning for a Lost Soul

  


  


The Start of a new Dawn for a Silent Poet


	2. Becoming Insane Part 2

^**&&^%$##$%^&&**^

Deidra's hand slapped Jessie's, sleeping, face, having her snap up. "You're gunna get it now, buddy!" She opened her eyes to the sleeping Deidra and sighed. She turned to Deidra and shook her shoulders. She snapped up as well. "I love you too Inu-Yasha!" Her lip puckered, ready for a kiss. She opened her eyes and met Jessie's. Deidra looked away, scarlet. Jessie tried very hard not to laugh as they walked to the airport's entrance, tickets and passports in hand.

Thierry came up behind Jessie and Deidra as they walked towards their gate. He patted both of their shoulders, saying happily, "wasn't this a great idea?" Deidra and Jessie said nothing. He looked at the two of them. They had their eyes set on the word 'Japan' typed on their tickets. He smiled wider. "Hey, girls! It's Rumiko Takahashi!"

"WHERE?!" They both shouted, immediately, looking up from their stare. Seeing no Rumiko, they turned to Theirry with evil expressions. His face turned white, "oops…" he said and ran for it. Deidra and Jessie, both, dropped their passports and tickets and ran after him. Clare and Inez picked them up. "Sad souls…" Inez said, shaking her head. Deanna gripped HER head, lightly frustrated. "We can't take them anywhere, can we?" She asked. Clare shook her head, smiling, "but that's why they're our friends." They turned to eachother and laughed, jogging after them.

Deidra finally cornered him at the gate. Jessie started laughing as he called out, "mercy on a poor soul!" Deidra grinned, helping him to his feet and slapping him on his back. "You know we're just kidding, don't you?" He gulped with a sarcastic-looking smile and nodded. Jessie smiled, "good…"

"_Excuse me, will the first class passengers step forward?_ " Just then, Clare, Inez, and Deanna came up. "Let's-go!" Deanna said, breathlessly. They all stepped forward, giving their tickets to the woman and walking onto the plane.

_________-Later on the Plane-________

Jessie sat next to Clare, Clare sat next to Thierry, Deanna sat behind Thierry and Deidra sat next to Deanna, while Inez sat next to Deidra. Jessie leaned forward, meeting Thierry's gaze. "Hey," she began, "thanks for bringing us to Japan with you! We know it's an emergency so, we'll try to be good. He smiled, leaned back, trying to fall asleep. Jessie sat up in her seat, looking back at Deanna, Deidra, and Inez. "How you guys doing?" They smiled, excitedly. Jessie took this as a 'fine' and sat back down.

Jessie looked around and behind herself, finding everyone asleep. She took this advantage and pulled out her journal, flipping to a clear page and writing;

****

Friends will Friends,

Family will be Family,

Foes will be Foes,

Friends will be Family,

Foes may be Friends…

For awhile anyway.

The cycle of Loyalty

The weight of Bravery

The sadness of Happiness…

Makes this all true.

Jessie soon fell asleep herself, after shoving her journal into her bag and grabbing a navy blue pillow to lay on. She had a strange dream, like a Deidra dream or something. It had Inu-Yasha and Miroku in it. They were talking to eachother, laughing at times, and punching eachother in the arm. She finally stepped forward, into the middle of them. They both looked up at her and horror spread over their faces, backing away from her. Then the picture switched to a different view, to where she could see herself, but it wasn't her. The woman had short, boy-cut, black hair with red tips, red cat ear with black tips. She had a tight black shirt on, black pants, and a red trench coat. She saw the woman draw a giant axe that was slung on her back and swing it like a boomerang. It slipped quickly past the two of them. She caught it and slammed it on the ground, starting to laugh, shrilly, and a line of blood began to run down their necks.

Jessie snapped awake, screaming, "Scarlet Witch!" She felt a hang grab her shoulder. She looked over at Clare. Jessie's breath was quick. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "What's wrong?" Deidra asked, looking over the chair, concerned. Jessie wiped her cheek and sniffed, "nothing, just a nightmare."

"Must have been a bad one," Inez said, seriously. Thierry, peeked, over Clare's shoulder. Jessie looked at all of them and started laughing. They looked at eachother, confused. "You guys look like a bunch of owls on Halloween!" They began to giggle, then burst into laughter.

()()()()***()()()()

Jessie nodded to herself as she checked her passport after walking off the plane. "I'm okay! How 'bout y'all?" Deidra came up to her. "How can you tell?" Jessie pointed to a stamp on her passport. "Oh, okay I see!" Jessie grinned at Deidra's relieved face. Deidra stuffed the passport in her pocket, and walked beside Jessie, who was walking to a snake place.

Deidra and Inez ordered the food while the rest of them found a table to sit at. They all began to talk about what they hope to see here. "I just wanna see my tiger!" said Thierry with a slight smile. "I want to see your tiger and some pandas," replied Clare. Deanna agreed with her. "I wanna see Rum-

"Rumiko Takahashi!" They all, except Jessie, said, nodding with some giggles. Jessie blushed, not liking to be known so well.

Deidra and Inez came back a few minutes later, passing the food out to everyone. A double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a Coke slushy for Thierry. A Caesar salad with Catalina dressing and apple juice for Jessie. A normal cheeseburger, fries and another Coke slushy for Deidra. A Big Mac with fries and a regular Coke for Deanna. A cherry slushy for Clare, (she was from the food on the plane), and chicken nuggets with honey, fries and a Hawaiian punch for Inez.

After eating, and cleaning up a food fight, they heed out to find a nice hotel to stay at. They stood by the street waiting, for an 'English' taxi. Deidra looked down at Clare then; she looked at everyone else. Suddenly, a yellow object with the word 'English' on a glowing sign began to pass. Deidra threw her bag down and ran to the street, shouting, "TAXI!" The car pulled over to her and popped the trunk. 

Everyone threw their bags in the trunk and slipped into the car. "Where to?" he asked. Jessie looked at him then hit Deidra so she could look at him. He looked exactly like-

"Inu-Yasha!" Deidra squealed at him. He jumped and shouted back, "would you be quiet?! That's a secret!" Deidra's fingers twitched as she asked, staring at his hat, "are your ears under that hat of yours?" He blushed and turned forward. "Shut up…" There was a shuffle. Inu-Yasha turned to his shoulder, but jumped back as Deidra's face appeared beside him, angry. "Even though you can be a big jurk… You don't have any right to tell me to shut-up!" He grunted, shocked. "I love you," he said.

Deidra whispered in her sleep, "I love you too." Jessie sighed, shaking her awake. Deidra stretched and sat up. "What a nice dream!"

"He kiss you in that one?" Deidra blushed, trying to cover her crimson face.

Chapter 2:

Sweet Dreams for Deidra;

Nightmare for Jessie


	3. Becoming Insane Part 3

^**&&^%$##$%^&&**^

Thierry finally spotted a nice hotel, after driving around for an hour. The taxi driver was nice and paid for it himself, since they were 'unknowing teens'. Deidra got hot after the comment, but they pulled her back her back and pushed her into the hotel.

The hotel was a Grand one. A long rd carpet led upstairs, while attendants pushed, gold, baggage carts. They marched up to a marble desk, which was open. "Excuse me?" Inez said, sweetly. "We need some rooms." The woman smiled, but leaned closer. "Rooms… We need some." Inez repeated, not so sweet this time. The woman shook her head and pointed to a sign; SPEAKS NO ENGLISH and pointed to another booth, with a line as long as the Great Wall of China. 

They all sighed. "Hey," Thierry cried, snapping his fingers, "we'll crash-out at my dad's cabin! I'm sure no one's there. It even has a well," he said, more to Deidra and Jessie than anyone. Deidra shook her fist at him. "I'm already in a bad mood! Don't make me show you how mad I am now." Jessie and Clare smiled at the woman, pushing the two of them outside, followed by Deanna and Inez.

They, yet again, had to wait for another 'English' taxi. They, unfortunately, didn't receive one until it was, almost, dark. Thierry told the man the directions; then, they were off to a 2-hour drive to a deserted cabin.

Jessie began to play poker with Deidra, after a few, slow, minutes. Thierry took Deidra's manga out and started reading it and Inez, Deanna, and Clare began to talk about some weird stuff or something.

"Stop winning!" Jessie called to Deidra's sly grin. She set down triple aces'. Jessie slammed down her cards to show, only, and ace and four 2s. Deidra's grin turned into a yawn and she stretched, looking at her watch. "Man, it's only been an hour!"

"It sure is pretty though," Jessie replied, looking out into the dark night. "How so?" Deidra asked, leaning over to look out the window too.

She snorted and sat back. "What?"

"It's only stars… And plus! I want to gaze at them with my dream guy, who loves a cherishes me." She wined, but smiled a little. "But," Jessie began," you never know if that well works or not!" Deidra nodded herself to sleep.

Jessie, again, pulled out her journal and flipped to a clean page. But, she got writer's block. 'Now? Aw…' She wined in her head, but yawned on the outside instead. She curled up against the door, and fell asleep.

She woke up at Deidra's scream, just as much as everyone else looked at her, panicked. The driver swerved a bit at the shrill sound. Jessie stuffed her journal back into her bag, quickly and looked up at Deidra. Her hands were shaking violently. Jessie shot up and gripped her hands. "Jeez, what's wrong?" Deidra just kept staring at the floor. "Deige?" Deanna asked, shaking her shoulder. Deidra's head shot up and her eyes were pure blood red. The blood was raining down her cheeks, falling onto Jessie's hands. Clare and Inez screamed. "Scarlet Witch! She's coming!" Deidra's voice was scratchy and didn't seem like her own. Deidra's head turned to Jessie. "Scarlet Witch! She going to get us!" Deidra was rocking back and forth. Thierry wasn't anywhere to be seen, but the shrill laughing came again as a blade cut through the roof and there she was. Laughing evilly. She raised her blade and swung it down. Blood splattered across Jessie's eyes, and she saw no more.

Jessie's eyes opened regularly. She sat up, and sat on her hands to keep them from shaking. "We're almost there everyone!" Thierry said, looking out the window. Everyone did so, as well. Deanna swallowed, seeing the lights were on. "Thierry spotted it and slapped her shoulder with a smile. "It's all right; I called him while we were waiting for the taxi." Deanna nodded. "It's really nice. It has six rooms, four bathrooms, and a large lounge with a sleek kitchen." Jessie clapped her hands. "What about food? I'm starving!"

"Plenty of that my friend. My dad-" The car parked, the trunk opened and everyone got out of the car.

()()()()***()()()()

"C'mon, Thierry! " Deidra begged. "We were tired… I don't even remember leaving the car," Deanna finished. Thierry, simply, turned and waltzed into the kitchen. Being the only boy, it was kind of hard being with five other girls.

Jessie stood at the stove, flipping pancakes, listening to 'Good Charlotte's, The Anthem'. She clicked it off as she finished the last cake. She set them all at the table, along with six plates, six cups, and six forks. She brewed a fast pot of coffee and set that on the table as well. "Time to eat!" she called into the lounge and took her seat across from the angry Thierry. "Yay!" Deidra called, running to the table, followed by the others.

It didn't take long for them to finish breakfast. They were too excited about wandering around Japan. They even made up their own schedules and groups for certain spots. Deidra and Jessie, of course, scheduled a tour of the animation collage. Deanna and Inez decided they wanted to go to the Zoo first, above everything else. Thierry and Clare wanted to see a 'Love Hina' movie, even though it only had subtitles in English. 

Deanna and Inez left first, then Inez and Deanna, and finally Deidra and Jessie. Renting a car, driving all the way back to the city. Since Jessie was driving, Deidra started telling her stories about some of her Inu-Yasha dreams she thought, might, become episodes in their comic for the-thrill-of-it. Jessie listened, but tried as hard as she could not to squeal every time Deidra said, 'Miroku'.

_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_

"Cool!" Jessie whispered as they walked past some Gundam Wing pictures. "Hottie alert!" Deidra pulled Jessie over to a cute picture of Inu-Yasha. Jessie chuckled. "Moving on, please." The woman said, turning to them. The looked at her and followed through some more action and romance pictures.

Lunchtime struck both of them, passing by a 'Hong au Kong Expressio'. Deidra moaned, "need-… food."

"That would be nice. Uh, excuse me?" She tapped the woman on her shoulder. "Can we stop to eat?" She woman smiled a t Deidra and nodded, leading them to a seat. 

They finished and sat back. The waitress put the check on the table and slid it over to Jessie. Jessie's face turned white. "I don't have any money…"

"Ha! You're funny Jess, pay the woman!"

"I'm serious. I thought you brought your checks!" Deidra blushed. "I forgot.

Jessie and Deidra paid their price and were sent to the kitchens to do dishes.

"Jessie! I said I was sorry." Jessie scrubbed hard to get the dried meat off. They'd been doing this for hours. "It's okay…" Deidra smiled and set the plate in the water. Jessie stopped with Deidra and they looked at eachother, starting to laugh. "What an interesting night," Deidra called. Jessie kept laughing. "This is educating! Pay attention!" Deidra nearly dropped the plate Jessie handed her she was laughing so hard. "Friends forever!" They both said, and shook eachother's dirty hands.

_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_

Deidra drove home that night. Their hands were pruned from the water and sore from scrubbing, but they were still in a good mood.

Jessie looked at the clock on the dashboard. 1:37am. "Wanna check out that well, when we get home?" Deidra giggled, "yeah, sure. Why not?" The lights of the city, flashed past them. Jessie then thought of a poem. She glanced over at Deidra, reaching for her journal. She plucked the pen off her ear and wrote down the poem.

After the car drove into the pitch-blackness of the country, Jessie turned on the radio and her favorite song started. "Oh yea!" 'The Anthem' began its rock beat and Jessie banged her head slightly along with Deidra. The radio was booming in the quiet area.

They arrived soon after 'Swing Swing' from 'The All American Rejects' ended. They turned the radio off and jumped out of the car, walking to the backyard, silently. Knowing the others were asleep, they didn't say anything to one another.

They finally got to the well. The backyard was 15 acres and the well was right smack in the middle of it. Its pulley was missing, but the two poles that held it up were still there. A shinny blue ribbon was tied to one pole, blowing right in the wind. They stepped up to it. Jessie admired the blue ribbon while Deidra sat on the edge of the well. Jessie peeked over the side, looking into it. Deidra glanced behind herself as well. "There's water in there," Jessie whispered, looking at her dark reflection. Deidra nodded, "are you sure we should jump in there? I mean… There might be snakes or someTHING!" Deidra screamed as Jessie's reflection grabbed her by the waist.

Jessie quickly grabbed her hand, but the object was too strong and began to drag her along. She looked around for the guys, but they weren't there. 'Stupid rock sleepers!' She thought. The object pulled harder and Jessie lost her grip, falling into the well. "AAAHHH!"" She screamed along with Deidra. Then, both of their eyes showed darkness.

They woke, sore and angry. "I guess we don't taste good," Deidra said, standing and dusting herself off while looking around. Jessie's backpack had, apparently not come with her. She stood and brushed herself of, but something was different. She was wearing a black kimono. Her hair was longer and it was bronze. She slowly reached for hr head and felt fluffy cat ear, mounted there. Jessie and Deidra's eyes met and scanned eachother. "You're a demon!" Deidra squealed. "Look who's talkin'!" Jessie said, staring at her strange dog-ears. Deidra looked down at herself and shouted. "It worked!" Jessie cried, jumping up and down. Deidra started singing, happily. I WAS her dream anyway. Jessie felt a soft thing brush against her ankle. She leaned down to look.

It was a strange cat. Much like Kilala, except it as pure black with green eyes. She stroked her head and spoke, "how are you today, Kirasha?" She snapped. 'I knew her name?' A swishing sound started coming from Deidra. Jessie held out her arm and watched, cheerfully, as Kirasha ran up her arm and sat on her shoulder, as she rose.

Deidra was swinging around a long blade with moon chains hanging from the handle. Jessie looked at her feet. There lay an extremely long steel staff. She picked it up and measured it with herself. 'It would have to take two of me to measure up the this thing!' She thought, in awe at it. She looked back at the entertained Deidra. 'We're defiantly gunna like it here… Heck, we might even meet Inu-Yasha!'

Chapter 3:

Accident by the well; 

Dream come True


	4. Becoming Insane Part 4

^**&&^%$##$%*&&**^

"I can't believe it worked! I hope we see Inu-Yasha!" Deidra skipped around and around the well in excitement. Jessie shook her head, "basket case… Ouch!" Deidra hit her on the back of the head. "Am not!"

"I am now sheesh!" Jessie massaged her head then, leaned back against the well. "Deidra and Jessie don't sound… Catchy."

"Huh? Wha'dya mean?"

"Well we're in Japan in ancient times. We need real names," Deidra slowly nodded.

"Ellie! Keroki, you're awake!" Miroku tumbled over to them. Jessie clapped her hands over her mouth to silence her urge to scream. Deidra glanced at her, then back at Miroku. "Uh, who's who?" Confusion spread over Miroku's face. "He pointed at Deidra, "Keroki's memory is gone, Inu-Yasha…"

Inu-Yasha stepped over to Keroki and held up a fist, smacking her over the head. She jumped back up and slapped him. "Freak!"

"Nevermind… She hasn't." Miroku said, sitting next to Jessie. It took a few seconds for her to realize it was 'Inu-Yasha', but when she did, she crawled to him, bowing. "I'm so sorry. So sorry!" Jessie giggled at her, then felt something set on her leg. She sighed shortly, looking to her left at Miroku. "Can I help you?"

Yes, actually, you could." He squeezed. Jessie stood up, quickly, and him in the side. "Gigantic pervert! Ugh!"

"So, let me get this strait. You're like Kagome…" Inu-Yasha began, slowly, "You're from the future. And found the well and ended up here…Well, from what you've told me, I thought America is far away from Japan so, how'd you end up here?"

"Simple," Deidra answered, gleefully, taking every advantage she could to tell Inu-Yasha about herself. "We came to Japan to visit. Thierry, on eof our other friends, let us stay at his dad's cabin, which was built after Kagome's city was torn down. But they never got rid of the well and it ended up in his backyard."

"How do you know us? You seem as you do anyway."

"You're actually in stories!" Jessie replied. "They've made almost everything with you're names on it." Miroku's face lit up. "Really? Are we popular?" Jessie nodded. "Cool…"

"Now its our turn! How do you know us?"

"Well," Miroku began, " Ellie is the musician, and Keroki is our beast mistress. Kirasha is a gift from Keroki to you, Ellie. You two the best of friends." Deidra and Jessie smiled at eachother. "Of course we are!"

"How did we get into their bodies."

"Well, I know for sure Ellie and Keroki have shikon shards. You must be a missing part of their souls and when you traveled here, you must have rejoined the part of your soul that was missing."

"Oh, by-the-way, where Kagome?" Inu-Yasha looked down along with Miroku, though, he answered, "Naraku killed her." 'Go Naraku!' Deidra though to herself after stuffing her hands in her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry Inu-Yasha…" Jessie answered, making sure she wasn't 'too' sweet. "But move on for cryin' out loud!" shouted Deidra. She turned red as Inu-Yasha looked up at her.

"Wait! You two have my ears!"

"I have cat ears, thank you very much!" Jessie, pouted, her ears lowering slightly. "Of course you do," said Miroku, standing close to her. "Back off, monkey boy!" Jessie elbowed him and he took a couple steps away from her. "But YOU have dog ears." Inu-Yasha said, walking over to Deidra, gazing at her ears. She stuffed her hands in her sleeves and ran over to Jessie. "He so cute, but I'm embarrassed to be around him…"

"You're just shy, it'll pass…" Jessie said, pulling Deidra up the dirt road, leaving the men behind.

()()()()***()()()()

"Where are you two going?" Inu-Yasha asked, eagerly. Deidra spun around, surprised at his tone. "To 'Hollow City'. Why?" Inu-Yasha blushed, "just asking, does everything have to have an answer?"

"Relax, Inu-Yasha… Let me handle it." Miroku whispered to him. Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to object, but Miroku beat him, "may we come along, just for fun?"

"Fun my butt!" Jessie whispered to Deidra. Deidra giggled, but waved them over.

"So, De-dia"

"It's Deidra, actually, Keroki."

"Keroki," Inu-Yasha repeated, "when are you leaving?"

"Hey, Jess… I mean Ellie." Keroki asked turning to her. "Yeah?"

"When are we planning to leave?" Ellie looked up. "Whenever we need to. The guys won't wonder too much about us. Kirasha! Come on." Ellie crouched down to the tired Kirasha, and stuck her arm out. Like before, Kirasha ran up it and sat on her shoulder when she rose.

Miroku watched Ellie, fondly, next to Inu-Yasha's curious face towards Keroki. "Strange things, women…" Inu-Yasha spoke, eyeing Keroki. "I think women are wonderful."

"That's only cause you fall in love with every single one of them!" Miroku hit Inu-Yasha's head with his staff. "Shut-up Inu-Yasha, you're too loud." Inu-Yasha jumped up. "You shut-up you mutt!"

"I'm not the one who sniffs dirt all day!"

"Uh-oh," Ellie said, turning around to them. They, viciously, fought with as many dirty words as they knew. "Hopeless mutt!"

"Perverted monk-ey!" Inu-Yasha laughed to himself. "I won't let you steal Ellie's words!" Miroku charged at Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha doing the same.

"Stop!" Yelled Keroki, running in between the two. "You won't stop me!" Inu-Yasha tried to stab Keroki, but she jumped up and lightly landed on his blade. She ran up it and kicked Inu-Yasha in the face many times, jumping hard off the blade high into the air. She looked down at Inu-Yasha, but he was flying backwards through many trees. Keroki led on the ground with a soft thud, staring at the pile of trees Inu-Yasha was under.

"Kirasha! Help Inu-Yasha!" Kirasha jumped off Ellie's shoulder and transformed, galloping ver to Inu-Yasha, digging through the trees. When she found him, she picked him up with her massive jaws, brought him over to the group and, lightly, set him down. 

Keroki turned, and began to run away. "Miroku…"Ellie began.

"Yes, I'll go after her-"

"NO! You watch Inu-Yasha; I'll go after her. Kirasha, you too!" Kirasha purred and Miroku nodded, helping Ellie to her feet and watched her disappear into the darkness after Keroki.

"Keroki!" Ellie said, finally catching up to her. She stopped and spun around, her hair sticking to her wet face. "I shouldn't have gotten so carried away!"

"Keroki, you're a beast mistress. You have that agility. You don't know how to control it yet. You haven't yet found out how strong you are!"

"Exactly!" She cried, collapsing to the ground. "I'm too dangerous." Ellie bit her lip. "That's not what I meant." She sat next to her. "You just need training on how to control your powers."

"But on my first day with him, Ellie! My first day and I could have killed him."

"Also your first day in your new body… New blood, new appearance, new knowledge. You seem so scared of it all."

"I am! I want Inu-Yasha to like me… Even if he loves me or not. I wouldn't mind being best friends or whatever, but I don't want him to think I'm an insane dog." Ellie laughed at the thought. "No you're not! You're sweet, friendly… A man's best friend… huh huh?" She elbowed her lightly, causing Keroki to grin.

They returned, happily. Inu-Yasha came up to Keroki. "Wow…" he said, simply, and walked further down the road. Miroku came up between them. "He'll be fine… He just lost a lot of cockiness." Ellie laughed, following Miroku.

Keroki stood there, watching Inu-Yasha walk away. 'Wow… He told me wow… He's not mad at me?' "Come on, Keroki!" Ellie called to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. Inu-Yasha, even, stopped and turned around to wait for her. Keroki blushed, walking over to Ellie. 'Even being friends with Inu-Yasha, Would be and honor.'

_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_

After the past two weeks, Ellie had grown, very, close to Miroku. Inu-Yasha found out that he wasn't the only person in the world that wasn't excepted into it, being who he was or pretending to be someone else. Miroku discovered he could find a woman just by looking at that woman, not 15 others. Keroki found herself utterly in love with Inu-Yasha, praying every night they would be together.

_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_

The day they arrived in the city, they earned a couple rooms in an Inn and found some money for food. Ellie bought, with her extra money, a bell anklet for Kirasha, parchment, a quill, and ink. Keroki bought a shape shifting, 9 month-old hawk named Shishiou and found him quite useful.

"I wonder how the guys will react to their gifts," Keroki said, carrying two boxes. One held a shark-tooth necklace, for Inu-Yasha, and another held a bible for Miroku. Ellie felt guilty for not buying them anything so, Keroki put both their names on the guy's cards.

"Hey guys, here you go!" Ellie handed Inu-Yasha his box and Keroki handed Miroku his. They took them and ripped them open. "A bible," Miroku laughed, "good thinking gir-"

"What the heck is this? OWCH!" Inu-Yasha shouted, dropping the necklace and sucking his finger. Keroki laughed, "It's a necklace. A shark-tooth necklace." Inu-Yasha picked up the necklace up off the floor and, carefully, slipped it around his neck. It wouldn't harm it clothing. Ellie walked over the fire, where Kirasha was sitting. She pulled the anklet out from her pocket and slipped it around her neck. "Don't you look adorable?" Kirasha 'mew'ed and curled up into a ball, admiring her present.

"By the way," Miroku asked, looking away from Ellie, "what's the special occasion?" 

"It's Christmas in our time. That's part of the reason why where in Japan. On vacation." Ellie answered. "What's Christmas?" Inu-Yasha asked. "A time of celebration of love and family and friends. You give eachother gifts to show how much you care." Keroki laughed at their red faces. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry we didn't get you guys anything." The two girls laughed harder. "It's alright. You do it on free will. Just being with eachother means you care." The two men looked at one another, shocked.

"Well, I suppose we should go to bed now," Keroki said, seeing Ellie rise with Kirasha tucked in her arms. "Okay, goodnight girls." They nodded and walked out the door to their cabin. It was silent in the boy's room. A sad silence. For the rest of the night, they sat by the fire, each deeply thinking, 'I might like this girl.'

Chapter 4:

Puzzle pieces;

Mystery almost over! 


	5. Becoming Insane Part 5

^**&&^%$##$%^&&**^

Ellie couldn't sleep. She'd been having too many Scarlet Witch dreams. It frightened her too much to ever want to sleep. Scarlet Witch was coming. She knew that. There's no way it would just be a dream. She was definitely real. She was worried about the first dream she had. Her being Scarlet Witch. What if she was? What would happen?

Ellie turned to face the ceiling, arms behind her head. She saw the many faces of the shadow dance across it. 'I just may be insane…' She glanced over a Keroki. 'She wouldn't be. She has too many prospects.' Ellie listened to herself. Shocked. But she shook it off. Just a little jealousy. Her eyes wandered to the door, hearing the handle turn to the side. She shuffled into a sleeping position and closed her eyes, pretending. 

A person set something below her feet, and then a hand touched her face. She tried not to scream, but moaned to get the hand to move. Reluctantly, it did and the person or people left. 

She shot up, touching her face and looking at her feet. There laid many different boxes of different colors. She felt her heart drop as she plucked a book sized box up. 'A present…'

The blue of the sky shot across the window, drowning most of the room in blue. Ellie heard a waking moan and looked at Keroki. "Morning…"

"Morning? Whatever! It's still like… Its 6:30…AM!" Keroki sat up and looked over at Ellie. She had no blankets on her and was sitting cross-legged on her pillows, leaning against the headboard. "Didn't you get any sleep?" Kirasha then bounded onto the bed and rubbed against Ellie's hands. "Look at the foot of your bed…" Ellie answered, picking Kirasha up and setting her in her lap and grabbing one of her presents. "Oh my! Presents…" Keroki said, plucking one up as Ellie did when she saw them.

"They probably brought them in while we were sleeping." Ellie said, playing with a gold necklace with a very beautiful cross pendent. Keroki thumbed a small dagger. "They so like us…" She blushed at her phrase, thinking of Inu-Yasha. "When did you figure that out?" Ellie laughed at her. Keroki giggled, "I just thought… I never thought they, well…" Ellie nodded in understandment. Ellie smiled at the thought of Miroku, but she wasn't like Keroki, blush and giggle. She kept it to herself. Like she was, not liking to be known very well.

After getting dressed and putting some of their presents on, they stepped out of the room and went over to the guy's cabin. They heard shouts and whispers, lots of shuffling. "Miroku, Inu-Yasha? It's us. Ellie and Keroki," Ellie yelled through the door. The door opened a bit, then it opened all the way. Miroku was standing in the doorway. "Morning ladies…"

"Good morning! Can we come in? -"

"NO!" Miroku shouted, but settled down. "Sorry, but no. We're kinda busy…" 

"Oh," Keroki said, sadly. "Okay… Uh, well bye!" 

"Wait!" Inu-Yasha called, tumbling to the door. "Where are you going?"

"We're leaving… We have jobs you know!" Ellie said, almost quite angrily. Keroki nudged her a bit with her elbow. Ellie turned away, and started walking down the street. "I'm through here…" 

"Lady Ellie!" She heard Miroku call her, but continued to walk, just a bit slower though. She heard footsteps running behind her, thinking it was Keroki, she stopped. Instead it was Miroku, and he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. "No, get away!" She broke from his grip and started running. "Kirasha!" 

Kirasha transformed and galloped beside her. Ellie jumped onto her and didn't look back at her group, not once.

Keroki watched her disappear into darkness. "Ellie…" 

"I'm going after her!" Miroku said, beginning to run. "No, Miroku!" But he disappeared into the darkness as well. It left only Keroki and Inu-Yasha. Keroki turned to him. "All that just happened…" Inu-Yasha looked at her. "Something's wrong with Ellie… She's not only jealous of you, but something else. She seems… evil." Keroki threw herself at him and pounded on his chest. "You don't tell me my best friends evil! You don't know!" Inu-Yasha swallowed. 'Uh-oh… This is going to be hard.'

Keroki pushed away from him and collapsed to the ground. "She's not evil. She just keeps all her feelings inside so she won't wine or annoy other people." Inu-Yasha kneeled beside her. "I know evil when I see it…" Keroki felt her throat tighten. "No, not Ellie. Not my best friend Jessie."

Ellie stopped at a river, thinking no one had followed her. She watched Kirasha transform back into her cute self and prance over to the water, lapping it up. Ellie gazed at her reflection. She knelt down and splashed it away, not even seeing that part of her hair was red.

Miroku watched her from behind a tree. 'Is she bleeding? Why is her hair red'?

Ellie began to feel guilty that she ran away. Bu then again, she didn't. "Miroku and Inu-Yasha are probably supporting Keroki," She said, hatefully. Miroku's eyes widened. 'What did she just say?' Ellie looked at Kirasha. "I mean, they always do. She's their prize possession." Kirasha tilted her head at Ellie and came over to her, jumping into her lap and curling up into a ball. "I couldn't hold it in anymore, Kirasha. I just couldn't."

A scratchy, low, voice came echoing, "of course you couldn't. No one could." Miroku's attitude changed. Naraku. "I just wanted a little love and attention…"

"Everyone does." Naraku answered. "I can help you, Ellie."

"No he can't!" Miroku shouted, but his voice made no effect to Ellie. "Naraku…" She said, pulling Kirasha closer to herself. "Yes?" He answered, kneeling before her. She looked up at him. "I don't want to hurt Miroku…" Miroku smiled, but he heard no one else's names. "Fine… I won't let you hurt Miroku. Come…" Naraku stood and held out his hand. Ellie took a deep breath and held it, taking his hand, rising, not even paying any attention to Kirasha, who tumbled to the ground. "Ellie!" Miroku called, but no effect.

Kirasha pranced away to where Miroku was standing. He picked her up and cradled her.

"This may hurt Ellie, I'm sorry…" Miroku watched carefully. Naraku reached out and grasped Ellie's shoulder. There was and explosion and Ellie screamed. Miroku stood running back to the city. He couldn't take her bloody screams. But it echoed through his heart. '_I only wanted a little love and attention…_' He sighed and burst through the forest and slid to a stop where Inu-Yasha and Keroki were standing. "We've got trouble."

Ellie felt as if she was being stabbed many times over and over again, all over her body. "A little longer Ellie, hold on." She then felt her body being slowly burned. She closed her eyes, feeling as if the fire engupling her would blind her. After a brutal 10 minutes, it all whizzed away, and she lightly fell to the ground, thinking she was dead. "You're not dead. Rise, Scarlet Witch." She felt herself, stand and gaze at a gigantic axe that laid before her. "Lord, tell me where Inu-Yasha stands. I will personally make sure he is lying in a grave." Naraku laughed, appearing before her, cupping her chin, forcing her to look at him. "He's not far from here. He's in the city that owns this forest. I'm sure you know where that is?" She nodded, picked up the huge axe and began to walk, where Miroku had ran. "Inu-Yasha… you'll pay for what you've done to me…"

Chapter 5:

Naraku's discovered;

Secret unveiled. 


	6. Becoming Insane Part 6

^**&&^%$##$%^&&**^

In question, how long had Ellie been holding all of her emotions in?

The few weeks they had been traveling, Miroku and Ellie had their moments;

Keroki and Ellie walked behind Miroku and Inu-Yasha. It had been only two days since they first met and they had grown it had into a routine. Ellie would wake the group, Keroki would clear the path, Miroku would pray for safety and Inu-Yasha would clean up. 

"Hey, Keroki?" Ellie asked, passing through a deserted town. Keroki looked at her. "Do you think… We'll ever see our friends again?"

"Of course we will! All we have to do is-"

"Find the well?" Ellie finished. Keroki nodded with a smile. "But that's the problem. We're very far away from it." Keroki hesitated before she answered; "we'll find it."

"What are you two talking about back there?" Inu-Yasha asked. They had fallen behind a bit, since they were talking. "Nothing, Inu-Yasha…" Keroki called back to him, walking faster to keep up. Ellie came up beside her again, "are you not worried?"

"No, why should I be?" Ellie sighed, "maybe cause we might not make it back in time to leave?" Keroki gasped. "I didn't think of that! Oh, what are we going to do?" Ellie snorted, "How should I know?"

"Maybe we should turn 'round." Keroki look behind herself then at Inu-Yasha. But, Inu-Yasha had stopped, his hand on his sword, and Miroku's hand on his prayer beads. "What's wrong?" Inu-Yasha shushed Keroki and his ear perked. So did Ellie's. Keroki gaped at them. "Hello…?" Ellie shushed her. Keroki threw her hands in the air, and then she heard it.

It was mumbling and shuffling. Keroki took her stance with her sword and Ellie pulled her staff off her back. Suddenly, footsteps began to run at them. Inu-Yasha turned and charged at a dark figure, swinging his sword above his head and thrusting it downward. The figure brought up it's hand and it froze the Tetsusaiga in it's place. Keroki's turn. She bounded up and lightly landed sideways on Inu-Yasha's blade. She looked the person in the- bright blue eyes.

"Thierry?" Ellie asked, peeking up in front of him. "Ugh, shh! Thierry's my other name…" Keroki smiled. "Theirry!" She slid down and shook his hand, breaking the spell and Inu-Yasha fell to the ground. Thierry pulled a black cap off his nose and mouth. "Deidra? A-and Jess? Is that you two?" They laughed. He pulled his cloak off and set it on the ground. Two long lionish ears sat in his normal ear's spot. And instead of his hair being white blonde, it was black and shaggy. "Hey," Inu-Yasha began. "What are you doing here, Davou?"

"Davou huh?" Keroki said, sitting across from him by the fire. Thierry chuckled sarcastically, sipping some tea. "Yeah, I used to hang around with this idiot," Inu-Yasha said, looking at Keroki. "How?"

"Well," Theirry began, "when I was little, I used to come down to this cabin all the time, jumping into the well and transforming into a child many people called Davou, since my ears. I met Inu-Yasha after I had learned my locking trick, or what you saw back there. Anyway, I caught him playing with a ball with his mother." Keroki glanced down. Inu-Yasha shook his head. "We were friends since."

"Until you left!"

"I moved!"

"So! You had to have visited."

"I did, but I wasn't ever alone enough to ever come down here and disappear for a day." Inu-Yasha sighed and gazed at the fire. "Answer me this," Ellie said, "how can you get here?"

"I'm a demon! I have demon blood. I learned how to transform into a human so I could live in the future of here."

"Ah, but. Aw nevermind…" Ellie stood up and Kirasha bounded into her arms. "I have to give Kirasha a bath."

"Okay, see you later, Jess- I mean Ellie." She sneered and him and began to walk away, towards the river. "Strange person." Thierry said, shaking his head. "Hey? Where'd the ol' monkey go?" Inu-Yasha replied, looking around.

Ellie knelt beside the river; setting the lamp on the ground and tossing Kirasha into the water, letting her play for a bit. Kirasha splashed around and jolted under water for brief moments. Ellie laughed at her while she twirled in circles. She felt something slither over her hand. She looked down at it and screamed, plucking the green thing off the hand and tossing it, shivering at it's hissing sound and it flew onto a bush.

Ellie gripped her chest. "That was the fright of my life."

"Lady Ellie?" Someone asked. She looked behind herself and saw the monk, eyeing her concerned. "Oh, sorry Miroku, I just saw a snake on my hand-"

"Oh, are you alright?" He rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. "Oh, yes, I'm fine." She felt her heart throbbing. 'I'm alone with the monk… Just great!' He looked into her eyes and she felt her heart disappear. "Uh, look, Miroku I'm-" 

He grasped her other hand and pulled her toward himself, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and burying his face into her neck. "Miroku, what do you-"

"I'm not thinking apparently. I'm just…" 

'Don't say it Miroku!'

"- Expressing how I feel." She let out all of her air. She didn't want him to say that. Kirasha watched curiously at them. She let herself go in his grip. "I hope you're not angry."

"No, I'm… I'm-" Ellie tried to see herself from a different perspective and pushed away. "I'm- uh, I don't like you that way Miroku…" He pulled her back into him again. "You must… I now you have a crush on me." Ellie moaned. 'Loud mouth Keroki.' 

She shoved away. "The answer is no." She stood and waltzed away, feeling Miroku's eyes set on her. Kirasha shook all the water off her and followed.

That's only the icing on the cake. Ellie fell more and more for Miroku day after day and he knew it. But he also knew that she would never accept the fact that they could actually be together. Her wall finally falls here:

The 8th day finally came. Ellie hummed and she skipped through the near city. Theirry had decided to go back and tell the others about him and us. Ellie had made a few arrangements with a horse seller and received a quarter horse she had been begging for.

She felt great! Knowing that her friends would sure enough postpone their flight and wait for them. She knew Miroku had gotten the point. Miroku had to have gotten the point, but why didn't she? How come every time she was around him, her heart fluttered to a stop and she stuttered before she answered him.

She knew she had to be in love with him, but she couldn't bring herself to accept it. She couldn't spend her life here and she sure a heck couldn't spend it with a man whom only thinks, talks, and taunts women. He would probably cheat on her and not even take care of their child, if they had one.

"Ellie! Hey, you're daydreaming again."

"I'm not daydreaming, just thinking." Keroki snorted a laugh and pulled her away from the road and into a cabin, Miroku lied about having a 'dark cloud' hovering over it, and bought for us. 

She shoved Ellie onto a couch, next to Miroku. And sat next to Inu-Yasha.

****

Crickets

"Why are we-" 

"Shh! I hear a monster coming, come on Inu-Yasha, let's go fight it off!" Keroki dragged Inu-Yasha up and tripped out the door. "Yep. She's drunk." Ellie slid onto the floor and grabbed Kirasha, setting her in her lap.

"It's a pity, you know." Miroku began, watching her. "What is?" She asked, stroking Kirasha's tail. "That Keroki took Inu-Yasha will her." Ellie swallowed, but urged herself, "how so?"

"Why is it not obvious to you?"

"What isn't obvious to me?" Miroku sighed, crouching next to her. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Ellie felt her bones melt. She did, but she did want to admit it. "I'm sorry, but I don't." Miroku smiled, his frustration building. "I know you do. I can tell."

Ellie looked into his violet eyes. "Can't you take a clue? I don't like you! I have a crush on you, yes, but I know we could never be together because you're a woman hunter and woman hunters never settle down with one woman!" She took a deep breath and longingly let it out. 

"Do you feel better?" Ellie nodded, letting herself be dragged in by Miroku. Since she was leaning against the couch, he had to wrap one arm around her lower waist. Kirasha jumped off of Ellie's lap before Miroku pulled her totally against himself. He did as he did by the river and set his face in her neck.

It did feel better to have gotten all those words off her chest, but now, she wanted him to ask her to bare him a son, or be his wife. She hated herself for feeling it, but she couldn't help it.

Miroku set his face in front of Ellie's. She felt her face burn from blushing. Her heart slipped into her stomach and she held her breath, ready for a kiss.

I shouldn't continue. All I'll tell you is, she felt flustered and girly afterwards. Sorry about blocking it off, but I also need to get back to Keroki and Inu-Yasha…

Keroki set her ear on the door. "I can't hear anything anymore." She blushed looking over at the angry Inu-Yasha. "I can't believe she fell for him. After all of that yelling. For nothing! What a waste." Keroki, stumbled, to Inu-Yasha and nearly fell on top of him. "You know Inu-Yasha, she could have punched him. I did hear a thud on the floor." Inu-Yasha blushed, looking into Keroki's eyes. "So…"

"So, that means- oh, nevermind, just come here!" Keroki pulled Inu-Yasha to her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked down at her, utterly shocked, but comfortable. She smiled and set her head against his chest. She felt one arm cross over her shoulder and one around her back. She clipped both arms around his waist.

"Wow…" Keroki began to laugh. She remembered the first wow he had given her. "So you do think before you talk." She felt his heart pounding. "Are you okay? You seem," She looked up at him, "nervous."

"I am… a little" Keroki pulled herself up and kissed Inu-Yasha on the lips. His heart stopped.

()()()()***()()()()

Everyone glowed the next day. Even Inu-Yasha couldn't frown. He had a weariness in his eyes, as if the kiss Keroki had given him wasn't how he wanted it. Keroki felt proud of herself, not waiting for Inu-Yasha to make the first move. Miroku also felt proud of himself and Ellie was at his side most of the day.

They left the town and headed out to find more shards. Being unsuccessful, until one little demon appeared in their path. Well, not necessarily little, but…

Inu-Yasha went first and striked the beast in the head then came Keroki, bounding up and pulling the shards out of the skull. Inu-Yasha and Keroki flew behind Ellie, who was behind Miroku, which opened his wind tunnel and sucked the beast in. 

Ellie stood behind Miroku, watching them, jealously. She wanted to help, but she seemed to have been pushed aside in many of their fights.

She walked away after they connected the shards to Kagome's first chunk. "Hey, where are you going, Ellie?" Miroku called after her. Her angry face was pushed down as she turned to look at them. "Just to relax, be back in a few. Don't leave without me!" She waved running backwards then twirled forwards, her angry expression returning.

Chapter 6:

The extras;

Understanding 


	7. Becoming Insane Part 7

^**&&^%$##$%^&&**^

Ellie didn't return 'till it was late a night and the guys had set up camp and everything. She didn't feel guilty one bit. She tiptoed over to Kirasha, across from Miroku. She didn't feel like being with him. Too angry. 

She leaned against a tree and watched as Kirasha fell into her lap. 'Cute little thing. Kirasha would never black me out of her fights.' She stroked her head and closed her eyes. She felt herself slip into a deep sleep, until…

"Where in hell have you been?" Inu-Yasha asked, crouched before her. "I've been purifying myself." Inu-Yasha snorted. "Like the monk? What a-"

"Inu-Yasha, monks aren't the only people who can purify themselves." Miroku interrupted, opening one eye to look at them. "Musicians sure can't! She plays music."

"That's how I purify myself, thank you very much! Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to sleep." Ellie turned, giving Inu-Yasha the cold shoulder. "Hey!" She didn't move. Inu-Yasha stood and walked over to Miroku. "You, explain… How can it take a whole day to purify yourself."

"Well, to purify yourself, you meditate or do something that calms your nerves, until you feel comfortable. Bu that also worries me." Miroku looked over at Ellie. "If she uses a whole day to purify herself, she must be stressed."

"How? She never helps out." Miroku stared at Ellie. "Go to sleep Inu-Yasha, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Inu-Yasha snorted, "monks and woman that falls in love with them… Ugh!"

()()()()***()()()()

Ellie did wake everyone up that day, but she seemed to have hardly gotten any sleep. Kirasha carried her since she was so tired. "Thanks, Kirasha…" Kirasha mewed and walked right beside Miroku. "Ellie, did you not get any sleep last night?"

"I did, but not for very long. An hour I'm guessing." Miroku shook his head at her. "You spent all day purifying yourself, and you hardly got any sleep?" She sighed and looked away from him, nudging Kirasha to go forward. Inu-Yasha came up beside Miroku. "Well, what's her problem?" 

"I don't know. She seems to be blocking herself off from everyone except Kirasha."

"Ha, maybe she's embarrassed to be your girlfriend." Miroku hit him over the head with his staff, once more. "Again, Inu-Yasha, you're too loud." Inu-Yasha sneered at him and walked forward, next to Keroki. 

"Well, what's with her?" Keroki asked, turning to him while walking. "Miroku doesn't know and that troubles me. If a monk can't understand his own girlfriend…" Keroki grabbed his hand. "She not like that, Inu-Yasha. I know she's not." He looked at her and nodded, not looking back at her for a long time.

Keroki caught up to Kirasha and sat beside Ellie. "Hey," she said, sweetly. "Hi…"

"Are you okay? You seem, -"

"Sad? Yes, I am"

"Why? What's there to be sad about?"

"Nothing, just, leave me alone, Keroki. All I want is to be alone." Keroki looked at her. 'What's wrong with her? Why is she acting this way?' 

"Heads up!" Inu-Yasha called as a large demon stumbled out of the forest they were next to. Miroku pulled Kirasha back away from the fight and patted Ellie on the head. "Don't worry." Ellie smiled, but it faded as he ran up to battle. 'Even Miroku…'

Then, a weary, scratchy, low, voice came echoing to her. "Hello, lady Ellie."

"Who are you?" She called into the air, not caring if the group heard her. "Follow that light and you'll find out." She looked around and saw a green flash by a bush, going backwards from the fight. She leaded Kirasha to it and it faded, coming from another bush in the forest. She led her to that one too. She finally reached a clearing, with a strange figure standing in the middle of it.

He had a baboon skin over his body and he knelt down. "Pleasure to meet you, Ellie."

"Who are you?" She asked, angrily. "Just a demon, searching for a helper." Ellie hesitated. She wanted to run away from him, but something kept her asking questions. "What kind of demon?"

"Many kinds." Ellie snorted. He kept getting mysterious. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to help me. I see you're traveling with a demon that I disgust very much. I can see you do as well." Ellie sat high on Kirasha. "Maybe,,," He laughed, a low shrilling laugh. "Maybe, is that your answer? I know you feel hatred for him. Just as much as I do. I just want to kill him." Ellie gasped, lightly. 'Kill him? I hope he doesn't want ME to kill him.' 

"I need help though. You see, my body hasn't transformed completely yet. And When it does, I'm afraid Inu-Yasha would have died already, but if someone killed him for me, I could absorb his body and I would be complete."

"Why should I help you? What have you done for me?"

"Nothing, at the moment, lady Ellie, but I'm sure it would please you to have powers stronger than Inu-Yasha's." Ellie got interested. Being stronger than Inu-Yasha. That would be a wonderful addition to her already fair powers. "What's the catch?" She asked, making sure.

"I want his Tetsusaiga in good form, but I also want his body, for you see, I can fight, but not against Inu-Yasha at his fullest." 

Ellie stared at him in horror. "You're disgusting!" He laughed again. "My pleasure, your disgust. Now, will you do it or not?"

"Why should I! How do I know you won't kill me after I've killed Inu-Yasha!" Naraku disappeared. Ellie looked around, slowly. "Because…" He voice come from behind her. She whipped around to his face, centimeters away from hers. "If you were as strong as Inu-Yasha, and I'm barley stronger, what do you think will happen after I've absorbed him? I would be the strongest demon, and you would be the second strongest. A man and a woman. Understand?" 

Ellie shivered. She wanted to, but she didn't. "Can I think about it?" She knew he was smiling and he disappeared again. She looked around but saw and heard nothing, except many footsteps coming in her direction. 

Miroku came bursting out of the trees. "Ellie, what are you doing here?"

"I was…" She looked at him. He had an angry look in his eyes. "Trying to stay out of the way, so you could fight the way you want to." Miroku sighed. "Well, good thinking. Anyway, the demon had one shard."

"Great!" Ellie said, but Miroku was walking away. "Uh…" She opened her mouth but shut it. She felt horrible. She wanted to rip something apart. Maybe him…

Chapter 7:

Naraku Appears;

Ellie Begins Her Insane Journey 


End file.
